


electric love

by Chimmychimchim



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst??, Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Slow Burn, i might add other ships, maybe?? - Freeform, taeyong and mark are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimmychimchim/pseuds/Chimmychimchim
Summary: mark sees a boy as sweet as honey walk into a cafe one day and is immediately whipped.





	1. Introduction

 

the rose petal cafe was a small cafe located across from neo university. it’s location made it convenient for tired college students looking for a quick and cheap source of energy in the form of coffee. during the day, they always had a large amount of people coming in and out, only a few choosing to stay or simply talk to their friends. it had the sweet aroma of coffee wafting through the air and a lovely red and pink theme with roses particularly placed throughout the shop giving a nice warm and homey feeling to their regulars including mark lee, a literature major.

 

mark and his friends have been meeting up at this cafe since their friend, johnny, started working there a year ago. the four of them jaehyun, lucas, jeno, and mark came there in the little free time they had to either talk shit or bitch about how hard their classes were. it had become a normal thing for the group to come there for a few minutes to relax and take their minds off things for a moment.

 

most days it was always the same few people sitting in the cafe, enjoying their time with the soft sound of music playing in the background. they were usually studying or talking with their friends while sipping their coffee or enjoying a desert. the atmosphere gave them a cozy, pleasant feeling that helped to relieve the stress of their daily lives.

 

one day mark walked in by himself since his friends had been busy that day. after ordering his usual drink, he sat down in a chair near one of the windows, took out his leather-bound journal and stared out the window while trying to figure out what to write. he’d been trying to write this one poem for awhile now but he can’t figure out what to write next. he looks around trying to find what else to write but there’s nothing.

 

he continues spacing out until he hears the bell on the door jingle, signaling that someone else just walked in. laughing, a boy who looks around marks age walks in with his friends. as they’re walking up to the counter, mark quickly observed the boy. his brown hair was messy as if he’d just gotten out of bed and his golden looked as if it had been kissed by the sun.

 

he kept on watching the boy and his friends as they chuckled on their way out of the cafe, listening to the boy’s sweet laugh as if it was his favorite song. on his way out, the boy noticed marks stare and gave mark a small smile that made his heart beat a little faster than it probably should have.

 

╰☆☆╮

 

the following weeks mark couldn’t go back to the cafe due to him becoming busier and busier. he had so many assignments that he needed to finish and he also had to balance work on top of that. he kept looking around campus to see if he saw the sweet boy again, but he was no where to be seen. 

 

once he finally got a chance to go to rose petal again he was with his friends. when he sat down and looked around, he noticed a familiar figure at one of the booths in the corner who seemed to be studying. they had rimmed glasses and an oversized hoodie on and when they lifted their head up to take a sip of their coffee, mark finally realized. it was the the boy from a couple weeks ago. 

 

after staring for a few moments, mark took out his pen and journal. he finally knew what he wanted to write about. 


	2. one

tthe following weeks mark continued to see him in the same spot at the cafe, either studying or texting. he observed him every chance he got and continued to work on his poem about the boy. 

his friends were also starting to get a little suspicious that he would always want to go back to rose petal more often than he usually does. he usually just brushes it off, but everyday that started to notice marks stares in a certain direction.

“his name is donghyuck.”

surprised by the sudden voice, mark turns around to face johnny. “what?”

“the guy you’re always staring who sits at the table in front of you. his name is donghyuck. i hear his friends say it sometimes when they come in here,” johnny explained.

“i wasn’t staring at anybody. i don’t know you’re talking about.” mark tried to deny, but johnny saw right through his lies. 

pulling out a chair at the table, johnny replied, “we both know you’re lying. i always see you making heart eyes at him you’re not that subtle. plus i saw that little poem you’ve been writing about him. you are whipped.”

once johnny started to flipping through the pages of his journal, mark quickly snatched it out of his hands, hi cheeks flushed. “do not tell any of the others. they’ll never let me live this down.”

”why don’t you just talk to him. he doesn’t seem like the type to scream at you to leave him alone.”

mark thought about this for a minute. what was the worst that could happen to him? he could just say hi to him at least, but he still wasn’t sure if he was ready to do that yet. “i will one day. plus i don’t even know if i really like him like that yet.”

johnny eyed him suspiciously but accepted his answer in the end. “alright but you’re gonna have to leave in couple minutes because i need to close soon.”

with that johnny left and mark waved him goodbye as he watched him go back to the cash register.

when mark was packing up to leave he thought about what johnny said earlier.

 _his_ _name is donghyuck._

what a beautiful name for a beautiful boy.

 

donghyuck had recently grown fond of the rose petal cafe.

it was jaemin who first introduced him to it and he just kept coming back. it had a calm atmosphere that helped him when he wanted to study and he liked the coffee aroma that wafted throughout.

today he was listening to music with his earbuds and reading a book silently at his usual table. he only looked up when he realized someone had walked.

when he saw their face he realized it was the same boy who comes in all the time. most of the times donghyuck came there, he would be there too.

jaemin had noticed him too. he told him that he’d caught the boy stealing a couple glances at donghyuck but he just rolled his eyes and called jaemin crazy.

the boy would sometimes come by himself but usually had his friends with him. he also had a small black journal with him that he would write in occasionally. hyuck wanted to know what he was writing in there but also didn’t want to seem like a creep and ask a random person he didn’t know if he could read what he’s been writing.

after a couple more hours of sitting and writing in the cafe, the boy left. when he was putting his stuff away, hyuck noticed he’d dropped his journal.

quickly, donghyuck got up, grabbed the journal, and hurried outside to try and catch up up with the boy.

“wait!” he yelled.

mark turned around to see the boy from the cafe, donghyuck, running towards him with his journal in his hand.

out of breath, donghyuck held the journal out towards him. “you dropped this on your way out.”

“oh my god thank you so much. i didn’t even realize i dropped it.” he silently cursed himself. he should’ve have been more careful when putting his stuff away. holding his hand out, he said, “i’m mark by the way.”

“i’m donghyuck.” he took marks outstretched hand and shook it, a smile slowly growing on his face.

mark let out a small laugh. “i guess i’ll see you around another time then.”

“yeah, i’ll see you sometime.”

as they both walked away, a light pink blush creeped its way up their cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little later than i wanted it to be bc i didn’t feel motivated yesterday but i tried my best and i hope you all liked it! my twitter is @KNJCYPHRS


	3. two

days had gone by since their first encounter and donghyuck hadn’t gone to the cafe in a few weeks. his friends had tried to invite him out but just couldn’t bc of all the craziness happening in his life at the moment. 

he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to to got back there. there was something about the boy, mark, that just absolutely captivated him. if only he had the opportunity to see him again. 

after his classes were finished, he was walking with jaemin and renjun when he saw someone sitting on a bench writing something in a book with circle rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of their nose. 

after a few seconds of studying the figure, he realized who it was. mark. he let out a loud gasp which caught the attention of the two boys standing with him. “it’s him.” hyuck whispered. 

renjun and jaemin shared a confused look before the latter, “what? hyuck who are you talking about?”

subtly pointing to the bench ahead of them, he told them, “it’s mark. that guy who is always at the rose petal cafe.” 

they looked at who was pointing to for a few moments before they realized exactly who hyuck was talking about and smirked. they remembered the conversation they had where donghyuck kept about some cute boy named mark who he had the nicest and smile and hair he just wanted to run his fingers through. 

turning himself to donghyuck again, renjun said, “aren’t you gonna talk to him? you did say you wanted to get to know him better. this is your chance.” before he even finished talking, donghyuck was already shaking his head vigorously. 

“i’m not sure if i’m ready to do that yet. i mean, he seems pretty focused on his work and i probably shouldn’t disturb him.” honestly, donghyuck was just trying to make excuses not to talk to him. it wasn’t that he didn’t want to, he just didn’t have the confidence to start a conversation with him at the moment. 

suddenly, jaemin put his hands on his shoulders and said, “don’t worry you can do it all you need is a little push.” hyuck gave him a questioning look and before he could ask what jaemin meant by that he was being pushed towards the bench and his friends were already running in the opposite direction. 

after hearing a loud gunt, mark turned his head to see donghyuck on the ground. he lifted his head after dusting himself off and caught mark’s gaze. “oh hi.”

“hi. are you okay? why are you on the ground?” mark questioned, leaving his spot on the bench to go and help him off the ground. he didn’t look like he got any bruises but he did seem mildly irritated. 

as he and mark sat on the bench, hyuck responded, “oh i’m fine. just a little clumsy i guess.” both boys continued sitting there, enjoying the suns rays beaming down on the two of them. after a couple minutes of silence, donghyuck gave himself a small pep talk and asked, “so why are you out here today.”

“i don’t know. i just felt like i needed a change of scenery to help me focus on my writing.” mark’s voice was a little quiet but appealing in a way that helped calm hyuck’s nerves. 

“do you like writing? anytime i see you it’s like you have the pen glued to your hand 24/7.” his heart skipped a beat when he saw mark let out a small laugh, flashing his extremely endearing smile. 

“yeah i really enjoy doing it,” mark answered watching as the boy’s face lit up in sudden interest.

“would you ever want to show me what you’re writing?”

mark began to seriously consider his words. maybe, just maybe he could show him something he wrote. maybe something he wrote about him. 

“another time maybe. i actually have to get going right now, but hopefully i’ll see you around at the cafe again. this time i’ll try not to forget my journal.”

the two of them chuckled, remembering how they met. donghyuck watched as mark walked away. as a smile grew on his face he tried to ignore the warm feeling in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so so so so so so sorry this is late. i wasn’t feeling too well these past couple of days so i couldn’t upload the chapter when i wanted to. also if i were to add ships what would y’all want them to be?


	4. not an update

hello everyone! i’m sorry i’ve taken such a long break from this fic. i felt really bad doing it since it’s so early on but it’s best for me since i’m trying to focus on school rn. im gonna be updating in the the next few weeks and hopefully i’ll be able to put out a bit of a longer chapter since it’s been so long and i also want to explain the characters more and expand on that. so the next chapter will be a little more in detail than previous ones since i’ve decided change up a few things with my writing and it’ll most likely be out next week since i have a couple of projects due. again i’m sorry for going off schedule but i’ll try my best to follow it a little better from now if school isn’t too busy. i have a lot of things planned for this fic and i really enjoy writing it

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. i was kinda nervous to publish this since it’s my first fic but i’m satisfied with it now. i think my posting schedule is gonna be once a week but school might also influence when i post. this is just the start but it’ll get more interesting as the story goes on. my twitter is @KNJCYPHRS


End file.
